Soulmate
by narcissistic99
Summary: Nama pasanganmu akan muncul setelah kau bertatapan dengannya. a Soulmate!Au fanfic pair : Meanie / Minwon ( Mingyu x Wonwoo ) side pair : SoonHoon, Jihan. character : banyak ahelah baca aja kenapa - -
1. Chapter 1

Soulmate

Chapter 1: Aku menabraknya.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

" jadi kalian semua harus tahu, jika sebentar lagi nama pasangan hidup kalian akan timbul di bagian tubuh kalian. " Para siswa siswi yang berada di ruangan kelas mengangguk-angguk serius, mereka semua benar-benar memperhatikan guru mereka yang sedang memberikan materi pelajaran.

Semua orang di kelas, kecuali seorang pria manis bermata sipit yang duduk di sudut paling depan. Ia hanya menatap bosan gurunya tersebut. Alasannya mudah, dia sudah tahu semuanya, terima kasih karena nama seseorang yang terukir di lengannya. Tulisan tebal berwarna hitam yang muncul saat usianya bahkan baru 7 tahun.

 ** _Kim Min Gyu_**

Itulah nama yang terdapat di lengannya.

Dan jangan heran mengapa semua siswa dan siswi dikelasnya begitu memperhatikan. Itu karena mereka semua belum memiliki tulisan hitam tebal tersebut terukir di kulit mereka. Saat ini kelasnya sedang mendapat pelajaran tambahan, pelajaran yang hanya didapat saat kalian kelas 3 SMA yang mempelajari mengenai Tanda dan Pasangan Hidup.

Jangan heran, hal itu karena di usia 17 atau 18 tahun setiap orang akan bertemu dengan pasangan sejati mereka, dan dalam waktu 15 menit nama pasangan sejati mereka akan segera tertulis di lengan mereka saat setelah tatapan mereka bertemu pertama kalinya. Setidaknya begitulah kejadian biasanya, pasangan sejatri baru akan dipertemukan saat mereka berusia 17 tahun atau lebih, namun terdapat beberapa kejadian unik dimana pasangan sejati dipertemukan sebelum usia mereka mencapai 17 tahun, dan hal itu terjadi pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tidak tahu apakah tuhan saat itu sedang mabuk dan tidak sengaja membuatnya dengan seseorang benama Kim Min Gyu bertemu, Wonwoo benar-benar ingat saat itu di acara kelulusannya dari taman kanak-kanak, Wonwoo dan teman-temannya menari di depan banyak orang dan saat pertunjukkan mereka selesai mata Wonwoo langsung bergerak mencari orangtuanya, tak sengaja bertatapan dengan beberapa orang tentunya, ah jangan lupa juga ia menatap beberapa anak dari kelas Mawar, kelas Matahari dan kelas-kelas dengan nama bunga lainnya, Wonwoo tidak tahu yang mana Kim Min Gyu, ya tuhan hari itu ia bertatap-tatapan dengan banyak orang, bisa jadi Kim Mingyu itu kakak dari salah satu teman TK-nya yang berusia lebih tua darinya dan saat itu menonton pertunjukkannya.

Wonwoo ingat rasa panas di tangannya saat tanda itu mulai muncul, Wonwoo sedang mengganti bajunya dan bersiap-siap pulang, ia berlari kecil menuju ibunya dan mencium pipi ibunya sayang kemudian memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada sang ibu, namun senyumnya luntur seketika saat ia merasa sakit di lengannya, ia mulai menggaruk lengan kecilnya dan merengek, Ibu dan Ayahnya yang melihat kejadian itu langsung panik takut-takut Wonwoo keracunan atau terkena alergi tertentu, namun kepanikan tersebut menghilang dan digantikan oleh keterkejutan saat sebuah nama samar-samar mulai muncul di lengan kurus Wonwoo.

Setelah kejadian itu, Wonwoo diceramahi orangtuanya bahwa ia telah bertemu pasangan sejatinya secara tidak sengaja dan penjelasan lainnya mengenai tanda di lengannya tersebut. Wonwoo saat itu masih sangat kecil, jadi orangtuanya mengatakan dia harus menjaga diri, usia 7 tahun masih terlalu dini untuk mengetahui tentang cinta, mungkin lebih baik Wonwoo tidak usah mencari tahu dulu tentang "Kim Min Gyu" tersebut sampai ia cukup usia, toh bila sudah takdir mereka akan bertemu dengan sendirinya.

Namun Wonwoo tidak dapat mengungkiri bahwa ada sekali dua kali ia mencari nama "Kim Min Gyu" di jejaring sosialnya saat ia sudah mendapatkan ponsel di tahun pertamanya di SMU. Namun nama "Kim Min Gyu" sangatlah banyak, bahkan ada seorang pria usia 30 tahun yang gemuk dengan wajah mesum bernama sama, dan Wonwoo berdoa semoga "Kim Min Gyu" yang memiliki tulisan "Jeon Wonwoo" dilengannya adalah orang yang usianya tidak jauh darinya dan tidak gemuk, ayolah, Wonwoo maunya pasangan yang tampan juga seperti pasangannya Jeonghan, tetangganya yang sudah dianggap Hyung sendiri, Jeonghan berusia 20 tahun, ia sudah kuliah dan sudah bertemu dangan pasangannya, Hong Jisoo namanya, sangat tampan dan….alim, dan oh jangan lupa tipikal laki-laki ideal yang Wonwoo idamkan, Tinggi, Tampan, Pintar, dan memiliki senyum yang menawan, ya ampun Wonwoo, kalau tuhan memberimu si Kim Min Gyu yang gendut dan sudah 30 tahun, baru tahu rasa kau, tinggi sekali ekspektasimu.

Wonwoo mendesah pelan, menyandarkan dagu di tangannya dan mendengar ocehan gurunya ogah-ogahan.

.

.

.

Seorang pria tinggi berjalan sambil mendengarkan lagu favoritnya dengan _earphone_ -nya, memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana sekolahnya dan berhenti di saat lampu penyebrangan masih berwarna merah, setelah sekitar 30 detik menunggu akhirnya warna lampu tersebut berubah hijau, ia mulai menyebrang, berpapasan dengan banyak orang bahkan sesekali menabrak bahu orang lain, saat ia hampir sampai di seberang, seorang anak laki-laki manis bermata sipit dengan seragam sekolah lain berlari terbirit-birit dan tidak sengaja menabraknya hingga mereka berdua jatuh, Mingyu berdiri dengan cepat dan membantu anak laki-laki tersebut berdiri dengan memegang lengannya, namun mungkin karena anak laki-laki tersebutterburu-buru ia hanya bisa mengucapkan "terimakasih" sekilas dan menyebrang dengan cepat dan menyelip diantara keramaian, sang lelaki tinggi hanya menggedikkan bahunya dan terus menyusuri trotoar, namun setelah beberapa langkah agak jauh ia baru menyadari sesuatu, saat membantu laki-laki manis tadi berdiri ia melihatnya, mungkin hanya sekilas tapi ia mengingatnya, di lengannya terdapat sebuah nama, dengan huruf cetak tebal berwarna hitam, Kim Min Gyu, itu yang tertulis dilengan anak lelaki yang menabraknya tadi, dan Pria tinggi tersebut merasa bodoh karena ia baru menyadari bahwa namanya yang terdapat di lengan pria tersebut setelah hampir dua blok dari lampu penyebrangan.

Lelaki tinggi tersebut menggulung sedikit lengan jas nya dan tersenyum melihat tulisan hitam di atas kulit yang membungkus pembuluh nadinya,

 **Jeon Won Woo**

 _'_ _akhirnya setelah 10 tahun, kita bertemu ya, Wonwoo.'_

BRUK!

Lagi sibuk senyam-senyum dipinggir jalan selagi melihati ukiran ditangannya seseorang tiba-tiba merangkul pundak Mingyu.

"Heh Mingu! Jangan melamun dijalan!" Mingyu mendelik, kembali menutup lengannya dengan jas dan sedikit menjauhkan diri dari lelaki bermata sipit dengan rambut blonde itu dan kembali berjalan, melepas sebelah _earphone_ -nya.

"Hoshi, bagaimana kau dengan Jihoon? " Tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba, Hoshi, teman sekolahnya sekaligus tetangganya menatap Mingyu sedikit tidak percaya, biasanya Mingyu paling malas membicarakan tentang hubungan dan soulmate.

"hehe, kami sudah pergi ke kencan pertama dan um..berciuman~ yah begitulah, tapi tidak terlalu jauh, kata orangtua kami kami harus pelan-pelan agar tidak mudah bosan. Tumben kau tanya Gyu, ada apa?"

Mingyu menggeleng dan tersenyum sambil tetap berjalan, "tadi aku menabrak Jeon Wonwoo"

Hoshi hanya mengangguk dan membulatkan bibirnya, namun tak lama kemudian ia menjerit.

"HAH KAU MENEMUKANNYA?!" teriakkannya sangat keras, untung saja saat itu mereka sudah di daerah perumahan yang tidak terlalu ramai jalannya.

"aku tidak bilang menemukannya, aku hanya menabraknya." Balas Mingyu membuat Hoshi mengerenyit kesal, Hey Hoshi sudah tahu jika Mingyu punya tanda di lengannya sejak kecil dan kadang ia gemas dengan teman jangkungnya ini yang sering menatap tanda di lengannya dengan senyum menerawang, seolah-olah membayangkan hubungan manis yang nantinya akan dijalani dengan si "Jeon Wonwoo". Menurutnya Mingyu beruntung karena nama pasangannya sudah tertera disana sejak lama walaupun tidak sengaja, namun kadang ia kasihan karena kebanyakan anak di angkatan mereka sudah bertemu dengan pasangan masing-masing sedangkan Mingyu masih sendirian walaupun nama pasangannya sudah ada sejak 10 tahun sebelumnya.

"menabraknya? Terus kau apakan?"

"Kuperkosa." Balas Mingyu dan mendapat jitakan dari temannya. Mingyu meringis, dan mengusap-usap kepalanya, kemudian ia mulai menceritakan kecelakaan tadi.

"Dasar Mingu lamban, jadi kau lihat wajahnya tidak?"

"wajahnya minta diperkosa" Hoshi kembali menjitaknya dan kali ini Mingyu Membalas.

"Lihat sekilas, bibirnya tipis dan pink, matanya sipit dan tajam, hidungnya kecil dan mancung, saat meringis tadi dia terlihat imut, minta diperkosa kan? Sayangnya dia tadi buru-buru" Hoshi melengos, Mingyu selain memiliki tinggi berlebih sepertinya kemesumannya juga sedikit berlebih, dia ingat saat ia melempar wajah Mingyu dengan buku matematika tebalnya karena pengakuan bodoh Mingyu

 _"_ _aku masturbasi sambil menyebut nama Wonwoo"_

Mingyu bodoh, wajah Wonwoo saja dia baru tahu hari ini, " jika kau semesum ini mungkin saja Jeon Wonwoo akan menguliti tangannya agar bisa menyingkirkan namamu." Mingyu menggeleng.

"heh sipit, semua orang berharap jadi soulmate-ku, kau tahu itu? Aku ini tinggi, tampan, ah jangan lupa aku juga siswa berprestasi, mana mungkin Jeon Won Woo menolak pesonaku." Hoshi menendang betis pemuda jangkung tersebut.

.

.

Setelah mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa besok' kepada Hoshi, Mingyu langsung cepat-cepat menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, mengabaikan ocehan ibunya karena ia melepas sepatunya dan tidak menyusunnya dengan benar.

Mingyu meletakkan tasnya, melepas seragamnya buru-buru dan menggantinya dengan baju yang nyaman, kemudian ia mengambil handphone-nya, jari-jari panjangnya dengan cepat mengetik pesan singkat dan memilih beberapa kontak tujuan.

 **To : Jeon Jungkook, Choi Junhong, Park Sooyoung , Lee Seokmin, Jang Doyoon, Hwang Minhyun**

 _Kau anak SOPA kan? Kenal Jeon Wonwoo? Tolong segera balas jika tahu, ini berhubungan dengan hidup dan matiku. p.s: Aku serius._

Mingyu berterima kasih pada tuhan yang memberinya wajah tampan dan sifat _easy-going_ hal ini akan membantunya, dia punya banyak kenalan di sekolahnya maupun sekolah lain, dan tadi dia tahu seragam Wonwoo adalah seragam SOPA, dan Mingyu jujur agak menyesal lebih memilih Seoul Broadcasting High School, kalau dia di SOPA bisa saja sudah lama bertemu Wonwoo kan?

Setelah 5 meni masuk satu pesan, membuka _screen-lock_ _handphone_ -nya, sedikit berdebar jika saja kenalannya tahu dengan Wonwoo.

 **From : Jang Doyoon**

 _Aku sudah lulus, dasar bodoh. Tidak kenal, pergi sana bocah_

Mingyu mengacak rambutnya, dia lupa kalau Doyoon lulus tahun lalu, geez, bikin kecewa saja, padahal Mingyu sudah deg-degan tadi

Setelah beberapa pesan masuk Mingyu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, karena 4 orang yang dihubunginya tidak kenal dengan Wonwoo. Paling hanya Seokmin yang tahu namanya saja.

 **From : Jeon Jungkook**

 _Maaf Mingyu-yah, aku rasa dia anak departemen lain_ _L_

 **From : Lee Seokmin**

 _Pernah dengar, rasanya dia anak departemen dance atau stage, nanti aku tanya yang lain lah._

 **From : Hwang Minhyun**

 _Kau siapa?_

Mingyu mendengus saat membaca pesan dari Minhyun, dasar payah, bagaimana bisa lupa sama sepupu sendiri. Mingyu terus berbalas pesan dengan Seokmin sesudahnya namun nihil, tidak ada nomor telefon atau hobi atau apapun yang setidaknya membantu Mingyu menghubungi Jeon Wonwoo.

Hari menunjukkan sudah pukul 7 malam, ibu Mingyu memanggilnya untuk makan malam, Mingyu meletakkan handphone-nya dan turun untuk makan, wajahnya cemberut selama makan malam membuat keluarganya sedikit bingung karena biasanya Mingyu sangat ceria.

Sesudah membantu ibunya membereskan meja makan Mingyu kembali ke kamarnya, memainkan game Minecraft di ponselnya, sejenak melupakan usaha menghubungi "Jeon Wonwoo" tercintanya, sampai sebuah notifikasi sms masuk diabaikannya _, 'paling php lagi'_ pikirnya. Namun 15 menit setelahnya masuk sms lain, cukup penasaran juga akhirnya ia membuka pesan-pesan tersebut

 **From : Park Sooyoung**

 _Kenal lah, dia duduk tepat di depanku, mau apa kau?_

 **From : Choi Junhong**

 _Ah kenal, dia ada di departemen stage, kami bekerja di café yang sama._

Mingyu tersenyum senang, akhirnya jalan menuju kebahagiaannya terbuka juga, setelah mendapat tempat Wonwoo bekerja _part-time_ dan nomor telefon barulah Mingyu dapat tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

.

.

Hari sudah jam 9 malam, Wonwoo baru saja berganti piyama dan hendak tidur, namun diinterupsi karena sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya, Wonwoo membuka pesan tersebut dan sedikit terbelalak membacanya,

 **From : +82 xxx x xx xx**

 _Hai, aku Kim Min Gyu, kenal nama itu?_

Dan Wonwoo membuat adik laki-lakinya kekamarnya dan menjitak kepalanya karena berteriak terlalu keras

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC / END?**

Hai aku akhirnya selesai dengan ff gaje ini wkwk, ga ngerti deh, bagus ga? Aku bingung ini mau dilanjut apa enggak soalny agak aneh wkwk, rnr ya ^^

tau adeknya wonwoo ga? Itutuh si bohyuk, ganteng ya wkwkwk kek kakaknya, sirik amat gue sm ceweknya xD

Btw itu rombongan yg td di sms Mingyu beneran anak SOPA semua loh wkwk niat amat gue bikin ni ff sampe searching dulu yg lulusan SOPA siapa aja.

Terus aku kabulin tuh yang kemaren minta SoonHoon, ntar next chap ak kasih SoonHoon ya~ tp se upil doang keknya, ak lg mager parah, mana udh mulai kuliah lagi hadeh -_- maaf juga buat kata-kata kotor yang aku selipin di ff ini hehe, haruskah ak ubah ratingnya jd M aja? Tapi tdk ada smutnya -_-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The first phone call from Heaven Mingyu

.

.

.

KRING!

Bell pulang sudah berbunyi, Wonwoo cepat-cepat membereskan buku-bukunya dan mengangkat kursinya ke atas meja, ia sengaja membuka jasnya karena hari ini cukup panas memperlihatkan lengannya serta tandanya.

Setelah melipat – lebih tepatnya menyupalkan jasnya ke dalam tas dengan tidak rapih, Wonwoo berjalan keluar kelas bersama Jaehyun, bercerita tentang pelajaran mengenai nama pasangan yang akan muncul di lengan mereka, Jaehyun teman sekelasnya ini masih belum mendapatkan tanda tersebut, baru sekitar 7 atau 8 orang yang mendapatkannya di kelas Wonwoo,

"Aku jadi tidak sabar, kira-kira bagaimana ya rasanya setelah mendapatkan tanda itu" Wonwoo hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangkat tangannya sedikit, memperlihatkan nama _Soulmate_ -nya kepada Jaehyun.

"Kalau menurutku tidak ada perubahan berarti. Aku dan pasanganku tidak sengaja bertemu 10 tahun lalu, dan aku bahkan tidak tahu yang mana orangnya. Mungkin nanti kami baru bisa bertemu lagi" Ujar Wonwoo di balas tepukkan di punggung oleh Jaehyun, mengisyaratkan padanya bahwa ia harus sabar.

Sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Jaehyun tiba-tiba ponsel di saku celananya bergetar, Wonwoo dengan cepat mengangkat telefon tersebut.

"hah, aku baru selesai, hari ini ada pelajaran tambahan."

"apa?! Baiklah aku kesana sekarang!" Wonwoo memutus panggilan tersebut

"Jaehyun-ah, maaf ya hari ini kita tidak bisa pulang bersama, ada yang harus ku urus di tempat kerjaku." Ujar Wonwoo seraya berlari meninggalkan Jaehyun sambil melambaikan tangan.

Wonwoo berlari dengan cepat menuju stasiun kereta, sempat terjatuh dan menabrak seorang siswa Sekolah lain, Wonwoo akui anak itu sangat tampan, namun dia harus buru-buru ke café atau Jihoon akan memukul kepalanya dengan sapu, mengucapkan terimakasih sekilas pada anak laki-laki tersebut dan cepat-cepat ke stasiun, mengambil karcis dan langsung menunggu keretanya, Perjalanan Wonwoo ke café tempatnya bekerja bisa memakan waktu 30 menit, dia harus naik kereta menuju Yongsan dari sekolahnya.

Padahal hari ini Wonwoo libur bekerja, namun tiba-tiba Jihoon menelfonnya, mengatakan bahwa salah satu tanaman di halaman café mereka layu, dan orang yang paling bisa diandalkan kalau berurusan dengan tanaman adalah Wonwoo, bisa dibilang Wonwoo itu punya _Green Thumb,_ tanaman apapun pasti akan tumbuh dan kembali segar bila dia yang merawatnya.

Mungkin agak berlebihan ia harus ke tempat kerja hanya karena sebuah tanaman layu,namun perlu kalian ketahui _Bl_ _ü_ _te—_ café tempat Wonwoo bekerja memiliki tema _garden,_ dengan banyak bunga dan tanaman segar disana-sini, sangat cocok didatangi di semua musim kecuali musim gugur dan musim salju karena tanaman akan gugur dan sangat merepotkan, Wonwoo harus menyapu daun-daun yang gugur di musim dingin, jadi wajar saja dia harus cepat-cepat mengurus tanaman mati tersebut. Sesampainya di itaewon Wonwoo langsung berlari menuju tempat kerjanya.

"Wonwoo! Sini! Lihat, daunnya sobek semua! Tanaman yang ini juga! Kurasa ada hama disini, Kita harus merawat bunga-bunga cantik ini, cepatlah Jeon"

Jihoon Histeris sendiri melihat tanaman-tanaman yang rusak itu, Junhong yang juga belum lama sampai hanya memutar bola matanya melihat ke histerisan Jihoon. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk, memperhatikan tanaman tersebut sekilas kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jihoon.

"Hanya ulat bulu ku rasa, Junhong-ah, bisa tolong ambilkan sarung tangan dan plastik serta semprotan hama di belakang?" Junhong mengangguk dan pergi kebelakang untuk mengambil barang-barang yang diminta Wonwoo tadi.

Wonwoo tanpa sengaja melihat lengan Jihoon yang terekspos karena ia menggulung kemeja kerjanya, ia melihat sebuah nama sudah terukir disana, padahal dua minggu lalu saat terakhir ia bertemu Jihoon tanda itu masih belum ada.

"Anak mana?" Tanya Wonwoo membuat Jihoon bingung. Wonwoo menunjuk lengan Jihoon membuat Jihoon tersenyum kikuk.

"oh haha, anak Seoul Broadcasting, kami bertemu tidak sengaja sih" Wonwoo tersenyum senang untuk Jihoon karena ia sudah bertemu dengan pasangannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah ketemu si Kim Mingyu?"

"Kim Mingyu?" Junhong yang baru kembali dari mengambil perlengkapan yang diminta Wonwoo menginterupsi pemicaraan mereka.

"Iya, kau tidak tahu ya? Wonwoo sudah bertemu pasangannya sejak umur 7 tahun, tapi hanya tidak sengaja, dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa pasangannya, yang ada Cuma nama Kim Min Gyu saja di tangannya"

Jelas Jihoon. Junhong memperlihatkan pose berpikirnya, lengan bajunya yang digulung juga membuat Wonwoo tersenyum, dia melihat nama Park Sooyoung dilengan Junhong, ah ternyata pasangan Junhong adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Sepertinya aku kenal dengan seseorang bernama Kim Mingyu, siapa ya…? Seperti kenal…" Wonwoo dan Jihoon langsung mendekat ke Junhong.

"Bernarkah? Coba ingat-ingat Junhong, mungkin saja itu Kim Min Gyu yang kucari!" Ujar Wonwoo penuh harap.

"Ah entahlah mungkin salah satu kenalan, nanti aku coba ingat-ingat lagi deh!" Ujar Junhong sambil tersenyum canggung, dia benar-benar lupa tapi rasanya pernah mendengar nama Kim Min Gyu

.

.

.

Jam 6 sore Wonwoo baru pulang kerumah, merapihkan sepatunya, mencium pipi ibu dan ayahnya dan langsung beranjak lesu ke kamarnya, merebahkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan dan tidur sebentar, ibu Wonwoo yang tahu bahwa anaknya pasti kelelahan, jadi tidak tega membangunkan Wonwoo saat makan malam mereka, dia sengaja menunggu sampai jam hampir menunjukkan pukul sembilan untuk membangunkan putra sulungnya tersebut dan menyuruhnya makan.

"Bangun sayang, makan dulu" Ujar ibu Wonwoo, Wonwoo mengerejapkan matanya lucu dan mengangguk, mengikuti ibunya ke dapur dan makan ditemani oleh ibunya.

"Wonwoo-ah, kita keluarga yang berkecukupan kau tahu itu? Ayahmu memiliki perusahaan besar dan kau bisa meminta apa saja darinya jika kau mau, sayang. Kenapa kau masih mau kerja paruh waktu hm?" Wonwoo menggeleng dan kembali menyuap makanannya, tersenyum kepada sang ibu,

"Aku mau mencari pengalaman baru, bu" Ujarnya Ibunya tersenyum, sifat kerja keras suaminya ternyata menurun pada Wonwoo, hal itu terlihat dari kemauan Wonwoo untuk mencari pengalaman kerja sendiri dan prestasi yang diraihnya di sekolah,

"Kalau kelelahan kau harus berhenti ya? Ibu tidak mau anak ibu sakit." Ibunya mengusak kepala Wonwoo sayang, dibalas anggukan oleh Wonwoo. Setelah selesai makan dan mencuci piringnya, Wonwoo beranjak ke kamarnya lagi,mengganti bajunya dengan piyama dan hendak tidur, namun terganggu karena handphone-nya bergetar. Wonwoo membuka pesan masuk tersebut.

 **From : +82 xxx x xx xx**

 _Hai, aku Kim Min Gyu, kenal nama itu?_

Wonwoo terbelalak, tak lama ia menjerit histeris KYAAA!

BRAK!

Pintu kamar Wonwoo dibuka paksa,

PLAK!

"YAH HYUNG AKU MAU TIDUR, JANGAN JERIT-JERIT!" adik laki-laki Wonwoo memukul kepalanya dengan keras, Wonwoo balas menendang pantat adiknya yang sudah berbalik dan hendak kembali kekamarnya.

"Pergi sana bocah, ini urusan orang yang sudah dapat soulmate, bocah sepertimu tidurlah sambil ngedot sana." Wonwoo mengusir adiknya Adiknya hanya menoleh sedikit,

"oh ketemu juga Mingyu yang hilang itu ya? Yasudah, kalau ajak dia kerumah jangan melakukan hal sexual di kamar ya, aku ternodai nanti." Adiknya langsung berlari kekamar menghindari amukan sang kakak.

"Ih bocah mesum" desis Wonwoo, jarinya mengetik untuk membalas pesan tersebut,

To : Kim Mingyu _Apakah, kau memiliki namaku di lenganmu?_

Wonwoo sedikit bergetar dan gugup bukan main saat mengetik sms tersebut. Tidak sampai semenit, ponselnya bergetar lagi, namun kali ini bukan pesan melainkan sebuah panggilan,

"H-halo"

Wonwoo gugup bukan main sekarang, bagaimana suara dari pasangannya? Bagaimana wajahnya? Berapa umurnya? Apa dia tampan? _"_ _Hai, J-jeon Wonwoo…?"_ suara di seberang sana cukup dalam dan rendah,namun tidak serendah suara Wonwoo

"y-ya ini aku, K-kim Mingyu?" suara Wonwoo bergetar.

 _"_ _Ya, ini aku, ehm- ahahaha, akhirnya kita bisa berbicara satu sama lain ya…"_ Wonwoo tersenyum malu, ternyata Mingyu juga gugup,

"Mingyu, aku….aku- aku ingin bertemu Mingyu" Wonwoo tanpa sadar mengucapkannya, dia malah panik sendiri,

"eh- eh m-maksudnya a-aku t-tidak, eh itu—" Orang yang ada di seberang tertawa kecil

 _"_ _kita sudah bertemu tadi, tidak ingat ya? Wah tadi padahal aku menolongmu saat terjatuh di zebra cross"_

"e-eh, k-kau yang tadi…?"

 _"_ _Ya"_ Mingyu tertawa kecil,

 _"aku tahu nomormu karena bertanya dengan Sooyoung, teman sekelasmu, aku langsung tahu sekolahmu begitu lihat seragammu tadi"_

"o-oh begitu…" Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya, rasanya agak canggung ya.

"M-Mingyu— um- a-aku-"

 _"_ _Jeon Wonwoo, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi rasanya aku benar-benar merindukanmu."_ Wonwoo semakin memerah karena ucapan Mingyu

 _"_ _Wonwoo, ini sudah malam, tidurlah, mimpi indah…mimpikan tentangku..mungkin?"_ Wonwoo mengangguk,

"ya, selamat malam Mingyu."

 _"_ _ya, malam juga, Wonwoo, aku putus ya telfonnya?"_

"ya— eh! Mingyu a-aku aku- um aku juga merindukan Mingyu, besok kita harus bertemu, kumohon,aku sudah menantikan ini!selamatmalam,akumenyayangimu." Wonwoo cepat-cepat memutus sambungan telefonnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya yang merah padam ke bantal. Geez! Kenapa dia bilang dia menyayangi Mingyu sih?! Mereka kan belum terlalu kenal— Tapi kan mereka soulmate, sudah sewajarnya kan? Tidak apa-apa kan?

.

.

Mingyu cengo saat Wonwoo langsung menutup sambungan telfonnya, tapi dia tersenyum lembut tidak lama setelahnya.

 _aku juga sayang padamu, Jeon Wonwoo, aku tidak sabar menunggu hari esok_

.

.

TBC

Lol tambah gaje wkwk title chapter ini karena kebetulan baru selesai baca The First Phone Call from Heaven karya Mitch Albom. Ini sebenernya Cuma point of view nya wonwoo dr chapter sebelumnya, rencana di upload semalam tapi wi-fi keburu dimatiin sama mami jeonghan- eh salah maminya author deng wkwk

Belum ada niat untuk lanjut Mr. Kim, aku Cuma kepikiran angst saja untuk lanjut itu, tapi karena kasihan liat reader yang suka nangis-nangis kejer kalo baca angst saya jd ga tega, biarlah hidup author saja yang nge-angst dan ngenes :"

Rencana Cuma 4 chapter saja, tapi entahlah, lihat saja nanti. By the way ini terinspirasi dari beberapa soulmate au fanfic di asianfanfics, lupa judulnya karena sudah lama membacanya.

Ngomong-ngomong kalian ingin karakter Jihoon yang savage dan mudah mengamuk atau Jihoon yang lucu dan imut? Saya sedikit stuck dengan hal ini.

Maafkan typo yang bertebaran ataupun kalimat yang mungkin membingungkan, saya malas membaca ulang.

Newmansae : pengennya nama Jeon Wonwoo, tapi nanti digupak Mingyu

Dewirahmah001 : salam kenal! Aku juga newbie atuhlah, iyaa yang sabar ya authornya suka males kek Wonwoo soalnya wkwk

Jihan : iya aku juga sering di php in sama sms, pengen banting hapenya biasanya (curhat)

Yaya Aileen : iya, makasih udah baca ya ^^ ditunggu ya :)

Vermina Joshuella : iya, aku juga cari-cari ff meanie indo yg soulmate!au, tapi sepertinya belum ada yg kepikiran untuk buat. Hahaha bohyuknya udah taken :" sedihnya. Iya enak ya di SOPA, temen-temen di sekolahku mana ada yang model-model Wonwoo, Zelo sama Doyoon. Iya aku juga kepikiran untuk buat sidestory nya HoZi, ditunggu ya

Anna-Love 17Carats : idenya dari fanfic kaisoo di asianfanfic heheh. Ini elunya yang mesum apa mingyunya ye wkakakak /dor. Iya iya ini dilanjut kok wkwk

September: Garisnya sekeras ape? Wkwk, makasih juga sudah baca ^^ itu juga meanie ku tersayang :" kan aku keluar dari perutnya wonu(?) wkakak

Jvr99 : ada angin kok, ac kamarnya wonu idup tuh(?) wkwkwk. Iya ini dilanjut, maaf ya tp Mingyu nya harus blak-blakan kek author, soalnya kan mingyu kembaran author yg lebih tua 2 tahun(?)

KureyRey: iya, Wonu emg ga peka, entah ga peka atau gamau digupak jihoon gegara telat ke kafe. Iya pengennya pake member red velvet lain, tapi Cuma joy yang seumuran dan sesekolah sama Wonwoo

DaeMinJae : kalo di ff emg sweet ya jadinya, kalo di dunia nyata bisa jadi modus berkedok penculikkan xD

Lulu-shi : iya say, ini di apdet ^^ thx for reading!

Parkcheonsafujoshi : iya ini dilanjut, tapi alurnya lambat sepertinya, author sedikit melankolis karena baru diputusin (?) malah curhat. Iya kalau jadi rate M nanti malah php

Iceu doger: iya, coba impianku biar bisa punya soulmate seganteng itu terkabul juga. Mungkin Wonwoo gabisa liat Mingyu karena pas mereka ketemuan lagi mati lampu

Elferani : sebenarnya plot awalnya lebih rumit, tapi aku bingung mau bagaimana menceritakannya jadi aku buat sesimpel ini, semoga cukup puas dengan hasilnya ^^


End file.
